


When Night is Falling

by braincells



Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2020 [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Clexa on a mood swing.





	When Night is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> "We should head back," Lexa looked to the foreboding sky.  
> "What would you do, if you had only one more hour to live, Lexa?"  
> "Spend it with you, Klark Kom Skaikru."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/48289091577/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
